A Lover
by SUGARBEARLOVESMAMAJUNE
Summary: Raini was pregnant at 17. She had Abbey, and then her dad Jeff left. How will Raini care of Abbey, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black out, and storming. Abbey my 11 month old was crying and wouldn't stop. One because she was scared of storms. Reason two was also because I was out of formula, and that's how Abbey went to bed at night, with her baba (bottle). So of course here I am now in my car with Abbey, driving to an old run down grocery store to buy formula. She wouldn't stop fussing either, I think she was getting a rash. I made a mental list of what I needed. Diapers, formula, baby food, rash cream. I parked, got a cart and stuck Abbey in it and we headed in to the store to the baby isle. We passed the blankets and stuffed animals and Abbey was reaching for them. That was typical Abbey always wanting it all. I grabbed a blanket, teddy pack. She didn't want that one so she kept whining. Finally after the third one I picked up she pointed at it and screamed. It was a ducky stuffed animal with a matching ducky blanket. It was $29.99 but she was worth every penny.

I got the rest of the stuff I needed, and left for home. I opened the blanket up in the car and covered her up and she was out in a second. The grocery store was about 20 minutes away from my house. When I got home Abbey was still sleeping. So I left her in the car seat and stuck a baba on her lap. The warmness of her baba woke her up. She started to cry until she seen it and grabbed it. I picked her up and put her in her crib with her new blanket and stuffed animal.

I was exhausted. High school was well high school. I graduated 6 months early so I could get a job to support Abbey and I. I worked as a cashier for Tom's Market. I woke up at five a.m to start my day. Abbey woke up three times that night. By the time I got up to start my day Abbey was wide awake just sitting there. She was talking baby talk with her stuff animals. I tried to rock her back to sleep, but her rash was keeping her up. I took off her and put on her cream leaving her in her diaper. I then wrapped her up in her blankey because it was winter out. I got dressed and then we were out the door. I knew Abbey would be tired and would sleep all day, at daycare. My poor baby I hated to see her sick.

"Hi Marisa, Abbey isn't feeling good at all, she'll probally need to sleep the whole day. She has a rash on her stomach, don't dress her, and just wrap her in her blanket."

"Aww, poor baby girl!"

"Thanks Marisa!"

On my way to work I couldn't stop worrying about my Abbey. I would probably take her to a doctors if she didn't get better. My eight hour shift was boring. Afterwards I needed to pick some stuff up. Like diapers, bread, milk, eggs, coffee, and baby food. When I went to go pick up Abbey, my car broke down. Great! The daycare closed at four, and it was already three-thirty. There was no way I would make it. I called a tow company to come and get my car. I walked down to the closest bus station to take a ride to the daycare. I got there with ten minutes to spare.

"Hi Marisa, sorry I'm late, my car broke down, and I had to take the bus, its been a busy day."

"Raini it's ok. Abbey has been fussing all day. She's exhausted, and hasn't been able to sleep."

After that I got my car, and got to the towns pediatrician. I signed in. The doctors wasn't very packed. I shifted Abbey into my left arm. Boy oh boy was she was getting bigger. "Mrs. Lays" I walked to the open door. The nurse took us to the back to the weighing station. "She weighs 24.2 pounds. She has a fever of 103.2. I'll prescribe some crème, keep her at home for 5-7 days."

Gosh, what was I going to do? I was going to have to call in to work tomorrow to let them know my baby was sick. Afterwards I paid and went to Walgreens to pick up the cream. Of course we passed more animals and blankets. "Mama waawa kjwkdjskskjsieu." Yes, Abbey wanted more animals. When I passed them she cried, and cried. Great, I didn't know when my own daughter was sick, and now I was a bad mom for not buying her more things. So of course I grabbed the fish one and her face lit up. I made my way back to the pharmacy. A nice older woman assisted me, and helped me check out. I got in the car and put Abbey into the back, with her fish. More baby talk escaped her lips. I could wait for her to start talking and walking.

I went home and put the cream on her chest. She started to fuss, and turn away from it. I made sure I put her onsie on that had the mittens attached to the outfit, so she couldn't scratch me stomach. I was going to give her a bottle and rock her to sleep tonight, so I know she wouldn't try to take her clothes off. As I got into my pajamas, Abbey started to cry. I picked her up and tried to calm her, tried to give her a baba, she just spit it out. Tried to give her a pacifier but she spit it out to. I rocked her back in fourth in my arms on the rocker. After about 3 hours of dealing with little miss Abbey, she finally closed her eyes for more than a second. I tried to set her down but when I did her eye lids popped open and I was staring at her green eyes. Great! I waited for the dreaded wail. It came. I left her in the crib for about 5 minutes, that's when I couldn't handle it anymore. That's when I realized she would be sleeping in my arms the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up at 11 a.m. I couldn't fall asleep last night because I was afraid I would drop Abbey, or something terrible. Uggh I had to Skype my parents in Russia today. I was going to blow it off but then I heard the dreaded ring, which woke Abbey up. I was a complete fail as a mother. I set her down on my bed and went to answer it. My parents got a job offer in Russia and moved there, giving me the choice to go or stay behind. I stayed behind. I didn't want Abbey growing up Russian.

"Hi mom!"

"Did we wake you up Raini?"  
"No mom, but you did wake Abbey up." I went on telling her about the job, and graduation, and of course her only granddaughter. I brought Abbey over to the screen of my laptop. "She's adorable Raini." Thanks mom. "Look out for a box, were sending Abbey an early birthday present." " It better not be blankets or stuffed animals, she has too many." Abbey started to cry. "Mom, I got to go. I'll talk to you next week, bye."

My mom was great and all but part of the reason they left for Russia is they couldn't stand to see me a young mother, they thought I would fail. I think I shocked everyone, including myself. I went into the kitchen to make Abbey's bottle. I stuck her in front of the TV with her pajamas on, and gave her some toys to play with. I was trying to get Abbey on solids. She was almost one. I was just happy if she would eat one bite, let alone the whole jar. That's when I smelled poop. I would be thrilled the day I wouldn't have to change diapers anymore. But that day wasn't coming anytime soon. I went over to Abbey and took her to the changing table. There was so much it shot up her back. Bath time! I went to go fill her little baby bath, changed her clothes, and stuck her in the bath, with her bottle. Times like these I wish Abbey's dad was around more to help me take care of her. Abbey's bath time usually took about an hour. One time she even fell asleep in the bath. No need to worry I held her up all the time, so she didn't fall in face first. I guess you can't get lucky like that every time.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to call Marisa and tell her Abbey wasn't going to be there all next week." Oh well I was going to have to go grab Abbey's extra blankets and stuffed animals, and bring them home to wash. I guess I would just go tomorrow and get the stuff.

Abbey was definitely enjoying her baba in the bath. As I washed her hair, and her body, she had closed her eyes, and fallen asleep. Good thing I was holding onto her. She was so cute when she slept and wasn't crying or whining. Having Abbey was a good thing. I'm glad I didn't give her up. But being a teen mom was tough. I felt like I didn't spend enough time with her. I guess I would get to spend a week with her at home. I took her out and put on her diaper, and wrapped her in a blanket. I knew if I laid her down she would start crying. I definitely wasn't going to try that out. I went over to the kitchen to grab a water, my throat was dry. Abbey's rash was doing great when she let me put the medicine on it.

That night I ended up falling asleep with Abbey in my arms in the rocking chair. Finally sleep!

3 weeks had passed since the rash incident and Abbey was all better. Her one year old birthday was coming up to. I got the box my mom sent Abbey. It had some clothes, and pacifiers and things like that. I was taking Abbey back to daycare. Tonight was nothing ordinary, I went home, fed Abbey, gave her a bath, put her to bed, and then I relaxed. My apartment wasn't very big. I had a small living room, a kitchen off to the left, 1 bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. One for Abbey, and one for me. We lived in La Push, Washington. Abbey had been asleep for at least 2 hours when I heard a doorbell. I went to the door and looked out the peek hole. It was someone I had known from Maine. I couldn't believe they were here. I opened it cautiously, thinking it could still be someone else but I was pretty sure I knew who it was. Is that you…..


	3. Chapter 3

Is that you…. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jeff standing at my front door, Abbey's dad. "Jeff?"

"It's me Raini! After searching for you for about three months I have finally found you."

"Jeff can we meet later, now isn't a good time." He still had his temper. He barged past me and let himself in. Of course Abbey started to cry. I closed the door and followed Jeff into Abbey's room.

"She probably just needs her diaper changed. I can do it."

"That's fine Jeff."

"May I ask why the sudden urge to find your daughter and me? Do you think we just left you? Because you know darn well you left town when I was 4 weeks pregnant, never even showed up for the birth, to doctors' appointments, to ultrasound, nothing. You can't just barge into our lives and claim Abbey as yours, you know nothing about raising a baby."

"Look I am sorry if I barged into your life. I'm sorry I skipped town, got you pregnant, exist. But Raini, that all happened and we have to move past that."

"Jeff you're not visiting her again. Fight me in court if you want visitation rights, but there is no reason for you to be in our lives."

"Raini she's my daughter. Get that through your head because now that I found her, I'm not leaving her. Ever!" With that he set her down in her crib, and left Abbeys room. He was walking towards the door when he said "you should be happy I'm not taking her right now."

Once Jeff left, I locked the deadbolt and the regular lock. I was terrified he would try to take Abbey away from me. I went to see Abbey who was hanging over the edge, trying to stand up. "Abbey its bed, and you need to go night, night." Of course she looked at me with no idea of what I just said and continued to do that. When I tried to lift her out of her crib she has holding onto the rail.

I lowered the rail down, and reached inside to get Miss. Abbey when she said "mama." Awe it was so cute and brought tears to my eyes. "Yes Abbey, I'm mama." I tried to rock her to sleep. It took about 20 minutes for her to fall back asleep. I sat her down in her crib to go answer my phone, when I looked at the caller id. It was Jeff. "What now Jeff?"

"Look Raini I am sorry for the way I acted. I just want Abbey knowing she has a daddy."

"I don't care about that, but what you did, leaving when I told you, I will still never forgive you, ever!" With that I hung up and turned my ringer to silent. That night I cried into my pillow. Abbey's dad hasn't been here for a year of her life, and he shouldn't be there anymore. He did drugs. I did not want Abbey breathing in all that if she was near him anymore. Why couldn't he leave and never come back, like almost all the other teen dads.

The next morning Abbey was crawling in her crib, trying to get out. "No Abbey!" Half of her body was slung of the rail. I gave her a spanking. She was too young to know what time out was. She cried for about 30 seconds, and tried again. I helped her down, not wanting her to die today. I was going to have to get the higher rail that came with her bed. I didn't want her to feel caged in, but she wasn't crawling out anymore, I would be helping her down.

I changed her diaper, and got her dressed in a snow suit. She loved playing in the snow. I got dressed and we went outside. Today was a Saturday. My day off. I heard my phone ring and checked the id. It was work. I answered it keeping an eye on Abbey playing.

"Raini, do you think you can come to work in 2 hours? Were short staffed and Lyla is sick with the flu. You would earn extra hours."

"Sure I'll be there soon. Bye Tom.

I called Marisa at daycare and asked her if she could watch Abbey.

"Hi Marisa can you watch Abbey?"

"Sure, just drop her off, and I can."

"You're a lifesaver Marisa, thanks."

I got Abbey ready, of course she still wanted to play in the snow. I grabbed her and she started a full blown cry. I could get used to Abbey not crying anymore. All I seemed to do was make her cry. That was not my goal in life as Abbey's mother. She cried as I dressed her, as I changed her diaper, as I tried to feed her. I wrapped her in a blanket, and stuck her in her crib, with a pacifier. When I got back from changing my clothes to my uniform, and fixing my hair, she was fast asleep.

I gently lifted her, and stuck her in her car seat, with a baba in her lap. I knew she would want to eat soon. I dropped Abbey off and told Marisa to keep her in the crib all day.

When I got to work, there were lots of customers. I opened a register and people flooded my lane. I was a good cashier, I didn't screw around or try to tell people about my personal life too much. The day went by fast with so many customers, I could hardly keep track of time.

When my shift was over I went to go pick up Abbey from daycare. She was playing with some other babies around her age. The dad of the other two was having a hard time getting his kids to go home.

"Are those your kids?"

"Yes they are. That's Edward, and Amanda. I'm Adam."

"Hi, I'm Raini. There so cute. That's my little girl there playing with, her name is Abbey."

"She is adorable. Their mom just died, and they haven't stopped crying, in a way I think they know she's not here anymore, but it's hard to tell."

"Abbey's dad left when I was 4 weeks pregnant."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry about the loss of your wife."

"Thanks, and it was my ex-wife. I just found out that these were my kids about 3 weeks ago."

"Wow, they look a lot alike you." I didn't know what else to say, but in a way we had a lot in common.

"Do you want to grab a coffee Raini?"

"Sure I loved to! I'll meet you at Starbucks?"

"That sounds great!"

Adam was already at Starbucks with Amanda and Edward when Abbey, and I got there. I got in line behind him. "Hey, long time no see."

"Raini, I'll pay for the drinks."

"Ok, thanks."

When we sat down I got out a baba for Abbey all I had to do was add hot water. I went into the bathroom and filled it up and shook the bottle. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

When I got back I picked up Abbey and put her on my lap, and fed her. Adam was sipping his tea.

"Sorry, I knew if she didn't eat, she would eat late, and fall off schedule."

"Babies have schedules?"

"Well it helps if you keep them on one. Especially if you have more than one child."

"That's news to me. I never knew my ex-wife was even pregnant. I guess I need to learn more about raising kids."

"I can help. It wasn't easy being a teen mom, with your parents in Russia, and the baby's father in la la land. I was starting with scratch."

"That would be nice."

"Do you want to come over for dinner? I make an awesome spaghetti." I was screaming at myself inside my head. This guy was way older than me, but I was flirting with him, and helping him.

"I'd…" He was cut off by soft snoring of all 3 kids."

"I'd love to!"

"Great!" I gave him my address and told him to come in 20 minutes, so everything would be ready in time.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, I changed Abbey's diaper, and dressed her in game her a baba and she was off to bed. I then got the noodles and sauce prepared, not wanting to waste a second. There was a faint knocking sound coming from the door. I went over to the door, and ushered them in.

"Hi, I brought wine. Do you like red, or white?"

"Adam, I'm not old enough to drink." Gosh that was embarrassing to say aloud.

He got so close to me, I could feel heat vibrating off of him. That's when he kissed me on the lips. I kissed back passionately, sparks flew. "I don't care" was his reply.

"Red then please."

"Let me take a guess at your age then."

"Guess away. I'll go get cups."

"Well, if you're not old to drink, and a teen mom, I'm going to guess 20."

"Nope, younger. Try again."

"19."

"Younger."

"18?"

"You named it. If you regret kissing me, being here I would understand."

"I think your amazing Raini. I want to be with you, and never lose you."

"Awe thanks. So now it's my turn to guess how old you are. Hmm, I guess 36. Is it higher, lower, or are you 36?"

"Lower."

"Umm, how about 21. I'm taking a wild shot."

"Yes."

"Your 21?"

"Surprised."

"A little, but who cares." We sat down for dinner, both Edward and Amanda were asleep. "How old are your kids?"

"Edward is 11 months like Abbey, and Amanda is 3 weeks."

"Wow there so adorable."

"Thanks. This pasta is amazing."

"Glad you like it!" Dinner was going great. Actually better than expected. Adam's phone was going off like crazy.

"It's a weather emergency report. It says there is a severe blizzard out, and no one is to leave where there at until, they make an announcement."

I tried rocking Abbey back and forth, but she was a bundle of energy. My new strategy was now not to rock Abbey to sleep, but to wear her out. Amanda being 3 weeks old fell back to sleep fast. I laid Amanda in Abbey's playpen, along with some blankets. I turned on the TV for Adam and me. I wanted to know what the weather was like. Edward was a bundle of energy after he ate, crawling, playing with toys. Abbey and Edward were having tons of fun. Adam was so amazing with kids, and I couldn't stop picturing him as Abbeys dad.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"You're wondering how I got pregnant with Abbey, why am I in this sucky town?"

"That's a good way to put it."

"I just feel like a failure as a mom. Abbey didn't have a dad. If I wouldn't have fallen for idiotic Jeff, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be sitting here, right now in this spot. I should be in Russia, or in college, getting my degree to become a teacher. But I'm not. I'm here with my daughter trying to give her the best life possible. I was young and naïve, and drunk when I got pregnant."

He hugged me. "Everything will be fine Raini, everything will be fine."

But I couldn't even convince myself that it would, as tears rolled down my rosy cheeks.

"You better get going. The kids are probably all asleep by now."

"Raini, I can't leave you when you're in this kind of state, I know we just met, but I don't see it that way. I feel like we have been together forever."

He took my head in his hands. I stared into his green eyes. I felt this magnetic pull towards him. I guess he felt the same because the next thing I knew was his lips were pressed against mine. One thing lead to the next. When I awoke the next morning I was naked, lying next to Adam. I got up and put my sweatpants, a t-shirt on, along with a robe, and went to brew some coffee. Last night was well tense. I don't know what got into me. I never act that way. Adam could be my father.

Then I heard the bathroom door close. That meant he was up. Did I mention I wasn't ready, or prepared to have this talk with him? Well I'm not. I'm not.

"Hey, want some coffee?"

"Sure, look can we talk?

"I think we are. Ok."

"Look I don't know what I was thinking last night, I…" His hand was in his hair.

"Its fine, don't even worry about it."

"Ok then, but let me make it up to you, you were so vulnerable, how about dinner out tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Great I'll call you later," he said picking up a still sleeping Amanda and Edward.

Well that was awkward. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. Abbey woke up about 20 minutes after they left. I changed her diaper, fed her, and then dressed her. I had to go to town and get groceries, because the cupboards were empty. I placed Abbey in her carrier, and she then let out an ear piercing cry. "What's wrong Abbey?" She just stared at me like I was a stranger. "It's ok Abbey," I cooed as I rocked her back and forth wanting her to fall asleep. Eventually she did, and we left for the grocery store. Grocery shopping wasn't too bad. Once we got home I put Abbey on the floor surrounded by the millions of toys she owned. Abbey was now getting to that point of crawling, and getting into things she shouldn't. I had to have baby gates up around the apartment, even though it wasn't that large. I was unpacking the groceries when I heard the doorbell. I scooped Abbey up and went over to the door. It was the cops.

"Miss. Alexander? "

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"You have a court date Monday the 30th, over your daughter and visitation rights with her father."

"Okay, thanks."

I gave a weak smile goodbye and they left. The court paper in hand, I set Abbey down and dialed Adams number as fast as I could.

"Adam?"

"Babe, why are you panicking?"

"Come over fast, everyone is fine."

"Ok I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Ok."

After I hung up I felt nauseous, I ran to the bathroom, and threw-up my breakfast. I was a wreck, all I could do was sit there and cry. Adam let himself in and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong Raini?"

I handed him the paper. "H..he wants custody of her, he wants to see her."

"Oh my, Raini everything will be ok."

"I'm not sure it will."

We sat there which felt like forever. He just hugged me and rubbed my back.


End file.
